Viva-TV Studios
Viva-TV Studios is the television taping studio and the main headquarter of Viva Entertainment with located at Ortigas Center, Pasig City. The contains studios used for broadcasting, taping and post-production feature corporate office, television production space and cutting-edge broadcast facilities. History In June 3, 2011, Viva-TV on IBC make its very first production studio, they filmed its first show there, Fighting Family. On June 6, 2011, the studio officially opened as the massive complex designed by top foreign and local architects with composed of six studios and offices with an aggregate floor area of 50,000 square meters features the leading edge digital video archiving system called Media Asset Management and other highly advanced broadcast systems that will propel the network to the forefront of broadcast technology with media giants ABS-CBN Corporation, GMA Network, Inc. and Associated Broadcasting Company (TV5) will become the giant TV media network. The facility was a working studio where all Viva-TV shows were produced, with the first being Jr. NBA. It consisted of a central building between them that housed both Viva-TV production offices, dressing rooms, makeup room and the live show located on Ortigas Center, Pasig City when a larger sound stage was needed for the live of Stop, Talk and Listen. While Viva-TV Studios was in production there were many benches scattered around the facility, incorporating shapes like a human footprint, carrot, finger, cruise ship, wave, cloud, etc., reflecting the network's station IDs. Some of these benches have been moved to the "Control Room" at Winx Club's Toon Blast. Also scattered around the property were Viva-TV Cartoons cutouts for photo opportunities. A gift shop was also located near the Bida Geyser, featuring then-popular Viva-TV characters on the front of the building and a single digit number of employees was started with the size of audiences attending the live recordings. Summary Viva-TV Studios featured a tour for visitors of the Ortigas, Pasig City. As they entered the building, they would go up an escalator to the second floor, where they would enter a Chikalectric themed room. Then, they would enter the Control Room viewing area, which showed a video about Viva-TV, and allowed them to see into there. They would then go down another escalator to the bypass it to the hallway with the wardrobe and makeup departments, where they would get a hands on experience tasting, and trying on different items for a Viva Television production. Shows live and taped at Viva-TV Studios 'Comedy' *''Dalawang Busoy'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (July 5, 2012-present) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (June 11, 2011-June 23, 2012) *''Iskul Bukol'' (June 9, 2011-October 20, 2011) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (October 24, 2011-present) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (July 6, 2012-present) *''WOW!'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (June 9, 2011-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Chikalectirc'' (in Studio 3 houses the entertainment news programs) (June 10, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Daily Top 5'' (in Studio 3 houses the entertainment news programs) (June 6, 2011-June 28, 2012) *''Showbiz Star'' (in Studio 2 houses the entertainment talk show and from IBC studios in Broadcast City) (July 2, 2012-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (in Studio 2 houses the entertainment talk show) (June 11, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (in Studio 3 houses the show and from IBC studios in Broadcast City) (July 2, 2012-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Cristinetopia'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (June 11, 2011-June 23, 2012) *''Especially 4 U'' (in Studio 4 are temporary studio set-ups) (June 30, 2012-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (in Studio 1 houses the game show) (June 11, 2011-present) 'Talk Shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (in Studio 6 houses the comedy talk show and also on IBC studios in Broadcast City) (June 30, 2012-present) References Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Companies established in 2011 Category:Pasig City